A tender sacrifice
by whatsernnamee
Summary: -"Oye, Kyle. ¿Sabías que… Si te gusta una persona por siete meses seguidos, significa que ya estás enamorado?... Me preguntó cuantas veces me he enamorado de Wendy..." Kyle rueda los ojos y desvía la mirada de su soñador amigo, ahora era él el que se preguntaba cuantas veces se había enamorado ya de Stan. /Angst angst angst, si estás buscando algo happy, esto no es.


_"There is a particular kind of suffering to be experienced when you love something greater than yourself. A tender sacrifice._

_Like the pained silence felt in the lost song of a mermaid; or the bent and broken feet of a dancing ballerina. It is every considered step I am taking in the opposite direction of you"_

-Lang Leav

* * *

Cuando era un niño, Kyle creía que Stan iba a ser su mejor amigo para toda la vida, cuando era un adolescente, Kyle estaba seguro de que Stan iba a crecer con él, pero a sus 18 años, el moreno ya no rondaba más al chico judío del pueblo, las palabras que le dirigía eran escasas y ni hablar de sus reuniones, esas tardes exclusivas para jugar videojuegos habían quedado enterradas totalmente en el olvido.

El pelirrojo trató de no dejar morir la amistad que tenía con el otro chico, pero no importó que tanto se esforzara, al final de cuentas las relaciones son fruto del trabajo de dos personas, si Stan no estaba interesado, no iba a funcionar, y este era el caso.

Fue por eso que en el momento en que su maestro pronunció ambos nombres "Kyle Broflovski" y "Stan Marsh" en una misma oración, Kyle no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Les habían asignado un trabajo en equipo! ¡A ellos dos! ¡Juntos!.

De camino a casa de Stan, pensó que era patético estar tan contento por algo así cuando el pelinegro, que caminaba a su lado, parecía estar totalmente tranquilo.

El camino a la casa de los Marsh le causaba nostalgia, extrañaba cuando eran cuatro, extrañaba a Kenny y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, extrañaba a Cartman también. Resultaba algo difícil avanzar cuando vives en un pequeño pueblo abarrotado de recuerdos, cada calle, cada casa, cada maldito árbol y cada esquina traía alguna escena de su infancia a la cabeza de Kyle.

Suspiró, mirando de reojo a su amigo… o ¿compañero?, quizá "él chico del que está enamorado" sea la descripción más asertiva de Stan actualmente. Porque Kyle ya no sabe si es su amigo o su compañero o su viejo amigo de la infancia o un extraño. Pero si de algo está seguro, es de sus sentimientos por él.

Fue bastante difícil admitirlo, pero fue bastante fácil darse cuenta. Por mucho tiempo Kyle solo cargó con los sentimientos, aguantó cada vuelco en el estómago, cada latido de su corazón, cada impulso por gritárselo en la cara y toda necesidad de acercarse al pelinegro (para ese entonces ya había descubierto que era inútil). ¿Cuántos años llevaba Kyle enamorado de Stan? Él no podía recordarlo.

_-Oye, Kyle. –Stan habló de repente, después de un largo silencio en la habitación del pelirrojo, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea como para si quiera voltear a verlo, así que se limitó a un "¿hum?" y un movimiento leve de cabeza.-; ¿Sabías que… Si te gusta una persona por siete meses seguidos, significa que ya estás enamorado?_

_Kyle hace una mueca y voltea a verlo por fin, alzando una ceja, incrédulo ante el dato curioso de su cursi amigo._

_-Me pregunto cuantas veces me he enamorado de Wendy entonces… -Murmura pensativo el pelinegro y Kyle sacude la cabeza en gesto negativo ante la mirada soñadora de su amigo y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo antes._

Ahora, sin embargo, era inevitable para Kyle preguntarse cuantas veces se había enamorado de Stan.

-Llegamos –Anuncia innecesariamente el de ojos azules, delante de la puerta, como si a Kyle se le hubiera olvidado donde vivía, es cierto que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había ido a su casa, pero todo lo relacionado con Stan estaba siempre presente en su memoria.

-Con permiso… -Murmura Kyle al entrar a la casa, al parecer vacía.

-Mis papás están trabajando –Sonríe Stan, y el pelirrojo no puede evitar mirarlo de más, extrañaba esa sonrisa-; Y no tengo idea de donde está Shelly, pero tampoco me importa.

El pelinegro habla mientras ronda por su casa, arrojando su mochila a un lado de la tv y dejándose caer en el sillón, Kyle, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, lo imita y se sienta a un lado de él, no se siente extraño, se siente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto, es ridículo pero Kyle siente que pertenece en ese sofá, a un lado de Stan, siente que estuvo ahí ayer y el día anterior a ese, siente como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Y Stan no hace más que ayudar a que todo parezca aun más familiar, a pesar de la reciente distancia con el judío, habla como si nada anormal hubiera sucedido y ambos siguieran siendo súper mejores amigos y por un momento Kyle se permite creer eso.

No hacen la tarea de inmediato, de hecho simplemente no la hacen y por primera vez, a Kyle no le importa, se dedican a jugar videojuegos durante todo el día, incluso los adultos de la casa llegan en algún momento y luego desaparecen en el pasillo, Stan grita cada que gana o pierde y se inclina de un lado a otro como si eso ayudara a su auto a dar vueltas bruscas en el juego, Kyle sonríe y le sigue la corriente sin pensarlo, se está divirtiendo y se atreve a pensar que es feliz, es lo más cercano a felicidad que ha sentido recientemente. ¡Las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad! Piensa, pero sus esperanzas mueren una vez que dejan los videojuegos para pasar a ver una película.

Era una película tailandesa o algo por el estilo, sobre un fotógrafo y su mujer viviendo en un departamento aparentemente aterrorizados por una chica muerta, Kyle probablemente estaría muerto de miedo, de no ser porque Stan se asustó primero y recurrió a acercarse demasiado a él. Quizá sea terrible de su parte, pero Kyle no puede concentrarse en la película teniendo al chico tan cerca, está pegado a él, brazo con brazo, rodilla con rodilla, y muslo con muslo, lo siente sin esfuerzo alguno, ningún saltito pasa desapercibido por Kyle.

De repente toda la habitación se empieza a sentir caliente y Kyle ya ni siquiera está pensando, no está escuchando la película, no está escuchando nada además de los latidos del moreno y los suyos propios. Hay algo magnético en Stan que lo impulsa a pegarse aún más al pelinegro, si es que eso resulta posible, y solo por si acaso no lo fuera, Kyle enreda sus brazos en el brazo del otro, tratando de acercarlo más y para rematar, esconde su rostro en su hombro, no sabe que le está pasando, pero no se detiene a pensarlo tampoco.

Stan lo nota y lo voltea a ver, ligeramente incrédulo, pero aun asustado por las escenas que pasaban en la televisión.

-¿Si quiera puedes ver la película en esa posición, Ky? –El corazón de Kyle late cuando escucha el apodo y sin cambiar de posición, miente asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Aquí es cuando Stan deja de prestarle tanta atención a la película y sus miradas son más enfocadas en el chico que prácticamente esta abrazándolo, no dice nada, simplemente deja descansar una de sus manos sobre el muslo del chico y parece ser la única cosa que hace reaccionar al pelirrojo.

El pulgar de Stan se empieza a mover, lento y con cuidado, como si tratara de asegurarse de que es terreno seguro y parecer serlo.

Kyle se separa un poco y lo mira con el rostro enrojecido, confundido, lo mira con los ojos brillosos y Stan le regresa la mirada de la misma manera.

La película queda totalmente en el olvido cuando Stan se acerca más de lo que debería y sus labios chocan, el judío se queda estático y su compañero también, ambos se toman unos segundos para tratar de procesar, Stan termina primero y comienza a mover sus labios, Kyle todavía no comprende que está pasando pero imita los movimientos del otro.

No hay tiempo de razonar, ni de dar explicaciones, ni siquiera de pellizcarse para revisar si Kyle se ha quedado dormido en algún momento de la película, todo lo que importa ahora es que está atrapado entre el sillón y el cuerpo de Stan y este no para de darle pequeños besitos en el cuello y acariciar con sus manos por donde pueda.

Kyle tampoco está quieto, quiere decirle cuando lo quiere y trata de comunicárselo con sus besos porque no confía en su voz ahora mismo y aún así, sin intención de hacerlo, habla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta, bajito y débil, demasiado inmerso en el momento, antes de corresponder otro beso del ojiazul.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú? –Contra ataca el aludido y vuelve a su labor sin esperar respuesta.

Él no se preocupa en responder de todos modos, porque a fin de cuenta no sabe lo que está haciendo, no le importa tampoco, ya nada importa, solo ellos dos y el sofá, su mundo se ha reducido a eso y desea con todas sus fuerzas que se quede así para siempre.

Sin embargo, no se trata de lo que Kyle desee y se da cuenta cuando algo en su bolsillo comienza a sonar, la sesión de besos y caricias tiene que se detenida para que el chico responda a su celular, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Una voz molesta le grita desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kyle! Es casi media noche. ¿Dónde estás?

No hay fuerza en el mundo que detenga a Sheyla de ir por su hijo a la casa de los Marsh, así que es una despedida definitiva, Stan está más sonriente que nunca y contagia a Kyle, quien no murmura más que un "bye" al salir de la casa.

Es la despedida más dulce y corta que ha salido alguna vez de sus labios.

* * *

Los días pasan y pasan, los que solían ser mejores amigos no han tenido oportunidad de hablar, para la mala suerte de Kyle, durante lo que queda de la semana Stan se ve totalmente absorbido por un famoso torneo de football.

El primer día que se encuentran cara a cara, Stan está a punto de tomar el autobús junto con su equipo, no se dicen nada, se miran y luego desvían las miradas, todo se siente demasiado incómodo.

El segundo Kyle no alcanza a verlo, para cuando llega a la escuela, Stan ya se ha ido en el mismo autobús.

En el tercer día se ven justo cuando Stan va corriendo para alcanzar el bus que lo llevara al siguiente partido, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Stan sonríe y Kyle también.

-¿Listo para ganar el juego? –El jugador asiente sin detener su paso-; Suerte –Le desea el enamorado y para su sorpresa, Stan levanta su mano para que Kyle la choque con la suya, el jugador estrella sigue su camino apurado hacía el bus luego del highfive.

Durante el cuarto día Stan tiene una última reunión, pero para suerte de Kyle no se irá hasta entrada la tarde, así que puede verlo durante la mañana. Stan le sonríe de más y hablan más de lo habitual, rodeados por otros amigos, por su puesto. Pero justo en el momento en que se quedan solos, Kyle se traga todo su miedo y se atreve a decir las palabras que se había estado repitiendo desde aquella noche.

-Tenemos que hablar. –La mirada confundida del pelinegro le inquieta, así que agrega-; Tú sabes… De lo que… hum, pasó.

El rostro de Stan se enciende y asiente antes de que ambos entren a clase. Más sin embargo, no son capaz de volver a intercambiar palabras cara a cara pues a mitad de la lección, llaman a Stan y al resto de su equipo por los altavoces y muy a su pesar, este sale para asistir a dicha reunión.

Kyle también tiene planes ese día, sale a comer con Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Tweek, Token y otros chicos.

Están todos sentados en una mesa esperando a que la pizza llegue, antes Kyle tenía hambre pero ahora mira su celular nervioso, piensa que quizá deba enviarle un mensaje a Stan, necesita hablar con él de una vez por todas, necesita saber que pasó.

No va a negarlo, está contento con lo ocurrido, puede que Stan no vuelva a ser su mejor amigo, pero puede que se convierta en algo más, algo mejor, incluso y la emoción se le nota en el rostro. Sin pensarlo más, escribe un mensaje.

**Hey, Stan. Creo que está bien si lo hablamos por mensajes.**

Lo envía sin leerlo más de una vez porque sabe que es un inicio torpe de su parte, una respuesta corta no tarde en aparecer.

**Ok.**

Kyle hace una mueca, pero no deja que la respuesta tan seca le moleste, así que prosigue a escribir lo que tiene que decir.

**Sobre lo que pasó, no sé como, ni sé porqué, pero voy a ser sincero, si te dejé hacer esas cosas… Más bien, si hice esas cosas contigo, fue porque de verdad me gustas, desde hace tiempo, ¿sabes?, y yo… Quería saber, ¿por qué lo hiciste tú?**

Presiona enviar y el resto del mundo desaparece, está consiente de que está sentado con un montón de amigos que hablan animadamente y está consiente de que la pizza ya llegó, pero no hay nada más importante en el mundo para él en ese momento que su celular.

Mira atento y salta en sorpresa cuando el dispositivo le anuncia que Stan está escribiendo, Kyle aprieta más fuerte el agarre de su teléfono.

Stan deja de escribir.

Stan está escribiendo.

Stan deja de escribir.

Stan está escribiendo.

Stan deja de escribir.

Stan está desconectado.

Los segundos parecen horas, no han pasado más de diez pero parece una eternidad para cuando Stan vuelve a escribir y esta vez Kyle recibe su tan esperada respuesta.

**No sé.**

Algo se rompe dentro de él, está seguro, pero piensa que aun hay oportunidad de parcharlo, la respuesta duele, la falta de sentimientos duele, todo su cuerpo se siente cansado y empieza a desesperarse, pero vuelve a escribir.

**¿No sé? Acabo de confesarme, ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?**

La respuesta una vez más, tarda en llegar.

**¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

Los ojos verdes comienzan a arder y la garganta del chico comienza a doler, como si tuviera algo atorado.

**¿Es en serio? Stan, para mi fue importante, ¿Qué fue para ti?**

Esperar por una respuesta es una tortura, todo da vueltas, el solo olor de la pizza lo hace sentir nauseas, no se imagina comer, los chistes de las personas a su alrededor lo marean también.

**No lo sé.**

Kyle se muerde el labio, intentado con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, siente que el mundo se le cae encima.

**¿¡Entonces porqué lo hiciste!?**

Está desesperado, siente que lo arruinó todo, quiere volver en el tiempo, está arrepentido de haber escrito en primer lugar y está comenzando a odiarse así mismo y quizá también a Stan.

**Por idiota.**

Por fin Kyle está de acuerdo con algo de lo que Stan dice, pero no le presta demasiada atención, está demasiado ocupado en morir lentamente.

Con eso, el pelirrojo la conversación por acabada, guarda su teléfono y sabe que si el no responde Stan tampoco se molestará en enviar un mensaje. Apoya sus brazos en la mesa y mira la comida, sorpresivamente aun no se ha acabado, todos a su alrededor lucen contentos y Kyle está seguro de que él no se mira igual, después de todo, siente que su pequeño mundo acaba de ser destrozado.

Él no recuerda como es no querer a Stan, pero sabe que tiene que recordarlo lo más pronto posible, pero de momento, solo siente ganas de llorar, llorar, gritar y arrojar cosas. Es una pena que no pueda hacer eso ahí enfrente de todas esas personas.

Así que, sintiéndose enfermo, toma un trozo de pizza y se lo lleva a la boca, ignora el desagradable sentimiento que pasa por su estómago, sonríe sin importar que le duela y ríe aunque se está muriendo por dentro.

* * *

OKAY.

Quiero disculparme por haber escrito esto, ni siquiera hay una trama y es extraño que después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, aparezca con esto. (?).

Pero realmente no tengo nada que decir para excusarme, tengo un bloqueo horrible y parece ser que lo único que puedo escribir es angst angst y más angst, si llegaste al final, felicidades y gracias. :'D!

Espero que de alguna forma les haya parecido entretenido, necesito empezar a escribir más cosas felices, asdfg...

Saludos.


End file.
